


Punishment

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, eating pussy under a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: You are sent to Lilith’s office, and she gets to decide how you are punished.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two chapter to this with two alternate endings, since my twitter group chat asked for both.

"Close the door behind you." Lilith says as you enter the room. She doesn't look up. 

You walk over to stand in front of her desk, waiting for her to address you. When no acknowledgement comes, you say "Miss Wardwell, you asked to see me?" 

"Yes." Says the demoness, finally looking you in the eye and letting a predatory grin spread across her face. "I heard you'd been, misbehaving. I thought it was time I taught you a real lesson."

She stands up and walks over to you, locking her eyes with yours in a way that makes your legs tremble with anticipation. She drags you to the other side of the desk and roughly pushes on your shoulders, sending you sprawling to your knees in front of her chair. You can instantly feel where the bruises will blossom later and relish the dull throbs of pain in your legs. 

"You can't seem to concentrate on your classes, so I'll give you something else to concentrate on." Lilith says with a smirk, using a handful of your hair to drag her chair closer. 

Your mouth ends up only centimetres away from her pussy, and she looks down at you expectantly. You realise that she isn't wearing pants and suddenly feel lightheaded. Trailing your fingertips along her thighs, you move slowly closer to where she wants you, but a warning hand on the back of your head forces you forward. You take the hint and lick along Lilith' slick folds, her thighs immediately clenching around you head in a vice grip. When you flick your tongue across her clit, she calls out and fists a hand in your hair, clawing at your scalp. 

"Good." She hisses out through gritted teeth. "Yes, good." 

You keep bobbing your head, slowly fucking her slit with your tongue, stopping only to suck on her clit in a way that makes her gasp and curl her fingers over the side of the desk. A few more licks directly to her clit and she doubles over the desk gasping, her thighs trembling around your head. You look up into her eyes and the sight of you makes her groan. 

"Keep going." She commands, twisting the hand in your hair even tighter in desperation. Her moans increase and she appears to be nearing her peak when a loud knock on the door startles you both. She shoves you under the desk and her legs shake at the sudden loss of contact.  You hear Principal Hawthorne enter and you can catch snippets of conversation from your position under the desk. Lilith pulls in her chair and holds you in place with her thighs, hoping to shield you from Hawthorne. Her pussy, still directly in your eye-line, suddenly looks like the perfect target. 'If she wants to deliver a punishment', you think, 'a little suffering in return wouldn't be entirely inappropriate.'

You carefully lick a light stripe up her entrance and feel her shiver. She doesn't want to reveal you to the Principal, so you move in closer, resuming your previous pace. You hear her words stutter above you and her voice becomes strained. Hawthorne asks if she's okay and she simply nods, biting her lip. You see her hand, out of the Principal's view, gripping on to the leather of her seat. Her nails dig into the leather almost painfully, her knuckles going white as you place another rough kiss on her clit. 

Their conversation doesn't last long and she's soon dismissing him, telling him to close the door on his way out. As soon as you hear the click of the door, Lilith's hands are flying to your head, pulling you even closer as you suck hard on her clit. She finally gasps out, releasing the breath she'd been holding. Soon, high pitched moans and whines are falling from her lips as she writhes beneath you. 

"Don't you dare stop." She almost yells, grabbing the desk for support. You place another open mouthed kiss to her entrance and suddenly her thighs shake around your head. You look up and catch her eye as she tips over the edge. Her chest is heaving with the effort and she throws her head back in ecstasy, panting softly with parted lips. The hand in your hair relaxes as she comes down from her high. 

"Don't you want to come now?" She smirks dangerously. 

"Yes." You say with a moan, every inch of your body wanting her to give release. 

"Yes what." She snaps. 

"Yes Lilith." You sigh, and she smiles. 

You're unceremoniously dragged from under the desk and she lets you fall to the floorboards. You feel your hands almost sinking into the wood, and suddenly you realise they're too heavy to lift. Her spell binds you to the floor and leaves you spreadeagled and wanting. 

"You shouldn't have tried to embarrass me." She hisses. "I'll be back for you in an hour, after classes finish. Until then, you can lie there and think about what you've done."

You whine in feeble protest but she kneels down beside you, stroking a soft hand across your cheek. "When I get back." She whispers. "You'll be so desperate for me." 

She leaves you there, wet and writhing against her bonds, making sure to give you a small wave as she saunters out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Close the door behind you." Lilith says as you enter the room. She doesn't look up. 

You walk over to stand in front of her desk, waiting for her to address you. When no acknowledgement comes, you say "Miss Wardwell, you asked to see me?" 

"Yes." Says the demoness,  finally looking you in the eye and letting a predatory grin spread across her face. "I heard you'd been, misbehaving. I thought it was time I taught you a real lesson."

She stands up and walks over to you, locking her eyes with yours in a way that makes your legs tremble with anticipation. She drags you to the other side of the desk and roughly pushes on your shoulders, sending you sprawling to your knees in front of her chair. You can instantly feel where the bruises will blossom later and relish the dull throbs of pain in your legs. 

"You can't seem to concentrate on your classes, so I'll give you something else to concentrate on." Lilith says with a smirk, using a handful of your hair to drag her chair closer. 

Your mouth ends up only centimetres away from her pussy, and she looks down at you expectantly. You realise that she isn't wearing pants and suddenly feel lightheaded. Trailing your fingertips along her thighs, you move slowly closer to where she wants you, but a warning hand on the back of your head forces you forward. You take the hint and lick along Lilith' slick folds, her thighs immediately clenching around you head in a vice grip. When you flick your tongue across her clit, she calls out and fists a hand in your hair, clawing at your scalp. 

"Good." She hisses out through gritted teeth. "Yes, good." 

You keep bobbing your head, slowly fucking her slit with your tongue, stopping only to suck on her clit in a way that makes her gasp and curl her fingers over the side of the desk. A few more licks directly to her clit and she doubles over the desk gasping, her thighs trembling around your head. You look up into her eyes and the sight of you makes her groan. 

"Keep going." She commands, twisting the hand in your hair even tighter in desperation. Her moans increase and she appears to be nearing her peak when a loud knock on the door startles you both. She shoves you under the desk and her legs shake at the sudden loss of contact. You hear Principal Hawthorne enter and you can catch snippets of conversation from your position under the desk. Lilith pulls in her chair and holds you in place with her thighs, hoping to shield you from Hawthorne. Her pussy, still directly in your eye-line, suddenly looks like the perfect target. 'If she wants to deliver a punishment', you think, 'a little suffering in return wouldn't be entirely inappropriate.'

You carefully lick a light stripe up her entrance and feel her shiver. She doesn't want to reveal you to the Principal, so you move in closer, resuming your previous pace. You hear her words stutter above you and her voice becomes strained. Hawthorne asks if she's okay and she simply nods, biting her lip. You see her hand, out of the Principal's view, gripping on to the leather of her seat. Her nails dig into the leather almost painfully, her knuckles going white as you place another rough kiss on her clit. 

Their conversation doesn't last long and she's soon dismissing him, telling him to close the door on his way out. As soon as you hear the click of the door, Lilith's hands are flying to your head, pulling you even closer as you suck hard on her clit. She finally gasps out, releasing the breath she'd been holding. Soon, high pitched moans and whines are falling from her lips as she writhes beneath you. 

"Don't you dare stop." She almost yells, grabbing the desk for support. You place another open mouthed kiss to her entrance and suddenly her thighs shake around your head. You look up and catch her eye as she tips over the edge. Her chest is heaving with the effort and she throws her head back in ecstasy, panting softly with parted lips. The hand in your hair relaxes as she comes down from her high. 

"Don't you want to come now?" She smirks dangerously. 

"Yes." You say with a moan, every inch of your body wanting her to give release. 

"Yes what." She snaps. 

"Yes Lilith." You sigh, and she smiles. 

She aggressively drags you from under the desk and pushes you roughly onto the hard surface. Scattering papers across the floor, she straddles you and begins to strip you from the waist down. Your hips buck against her, attempting to get some friction, but a sharp slap forces you to stay still. 

Soft fingers are slowly drawn across the fabric of your pants and you shudder. The hard desk is leeching all warmth from you, yet everywhere her fingers touch seems to burn. Your pants are abruptly removed and two fingers quickly pump in and out of you. You gasp at the intrusion and whine at the immediate loss of Lilith's fingers. Her blue eyes burn into you as she asks "How badly do you want to come?"

"More than anything." You gasp out as she drags a single digit over your entrance. "Please, please." 

"Beg for me again and I might consider it." She smirks, withdrawing her hand and watching as you writhe in desperation under her. She lifts up your chin and forces you to look into her eyes. "You beg for me so prettily. Do it again."

"Please." You whine, almost incapable of speech. "Lilith, please, I need this. I need you."

You repeat a breathless mantra of 'please' until she finally plunges her fingers back into you, making you arch your back off the hard desk. Her fingers twist almost painfully inside you and you cry out, reaching to clutch her arm. Your hand is quickly bound to the desk with her magic and she slaps your thigh hard, making you gasp out. 

"No touching." She demands, quickening her pace. You feel yourself quickly reaching your peak and she curls her fingers in a way that is sure to make you come apart. You're almost crying as she stares down at you, admiring the mess she's made of you. 

"Look at me." She commands, and you obey. Blue eyes lock with yours and you feel unable to contain yourself any longer. She smiles softly and whispers. "Come for me." 

You finally break, shaking under her thighs. She soon breaks the spell on your arm and you clutch her like a life preserver. She waits for you to stop shaking before she takes you in her arms. She places soft kisses to your neck and you lean into them. She breaks away, putting her mouth to your ear and whispers "Beautiful." 

She lays you back down and you feel bereft. You look up in time to see her leaving her office, and she turns in the doorway and grins at you.

"Plenty more where that came from."


End file.
